Las Vegas
by Clan AFY
Summary: "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, en Las Vegas se queda..." [YAOI / LEMON] (SANAMIYU)
**Tetsuna:** ¡HISTORIA NUEVA! Esperamos les guste

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Las Vegas

 **AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari (TH)**

 **RESUMEN:**

"Los que pasa en Las Vegas, en Las Vegas se queda..."

 **GENERO:** Parodia, Drama.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon

* * *

 **Las Vegas**

* * *

.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que algún día se encontrarían de aquella manera…

Acostados en la misma cama, desnudos, ¿y porque no decir? Que uno tenía dolor en la zona de la cadera y marcas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que el otro se encontraba muy relajado y con rasguños en la espalda.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, ninguno podía hablar debido a que seguían aun en estado de shock; el despertar juntos, en la misma habitación, cama, desnudos, abrazados, con algunas botellas de alcohol regadas por el suelo junto a sus ropas y petaos de lo que reconocían como rosas, velas aromáticas y a miles de kilómetros de su país solo ellos dos, era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños hubieran imaginado.

Muchos dirían que despertar de esa manera era una bonita y romántica escena para una linda pareja de enamorados… Algo posible… de no ser por dos detalles, no estaban enamorados -que ellos supieran- y mucho menos eran pareja. La verdad estaba muy lejos de la realidad; se conocían pero apenas y habían hablado en el pasado…

-¿Qué paso ayer…? -pregunto por fin, su voz salió muy baja pero lo suficiente para que su compañero lo escuchara.

Se encontraban sentados en los límites de la cama, de extremo a extremo, dándose la espalda, muy avergonzados siquiera para verse a la cara.

-No lo sé. -se sinceró el pelinegro relajándose un poco. El silencio se había ido.- No recuerdo mucho de lo que hicimos ayer…

-Yo tampoco… -continúo el doliente de cadera- Solo recuerdo algunas cuantas escenas después de habernos escapado de la fiesta de la boda…

-Diablos…-dijeron a la vez, agarrando con las manos sus cabezas que dolían debido a la resaca.

Ambos se sumergieron en sus recuerdos, intentado acomodar la cadena de acontecimientos de la noche pasada en sus mentes, querían recordar lo mejor posible antes de decir algo que empeorara la situación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Un día antes…~**_

La única familia aparte de su padre que poseía, eran algunas primas lejanas de parte de su madre y a las cuales no había visto desde el funeral de su progenitora… motivo por el cual no entendía por qué sus familiares lejanos lo invitaron a él y a su padre a la boda de una de ellas, incluso le enviaron el boleto de avión y pagaron los demás gastos. Quiso negarse a asistir, después de todo debía concentrarse en el béisbol siendo el cátcher de un equipo profesional, pero al final su padre le pidió que fuera y los representara a los dos. Petición a la que no pudo negarse.

Y era por eso que después de maldecir por quinta vez su suerte, tomo su maleta y salió del aeropuerto en busca de algún taxi, encontrándolos a las puertas. Justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta del copiloto una persona más, abrió la puerta trasera. ¡Alguien pensaba robarle el auto! Tenía previo conocimiento -advertencia de sus familiares- que los taxis en ese lugar eran muy difíciles de conseguir desocupados, por lo que si perdía ese, significaba el fin. Al dirigir la mirada al ladrón de taxis no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Sanada? -pregunto Miyuki sin poder creerse que el pitcher también estuviera en E.U.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? -pregunto con voz dulce y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Miyuki parpadeo varias veces al notar que no era aquella persona que pensó, por el simple hecho que quien estaba a su lado era una chica, cabello largo y negro, pechos promedio, curvas delineadas y ojos un poco más expresivos.

-¿Eh? Ah… no, perdón. -dijo con dificultad, todo lo había tomado por sorpresa.- La confundí.

El parecido de la joven con Sanada era muy grande e incluso inconscientemente al pensar que era él, hablo en japonés y recibió la respuesta en el mismo idioma, detalle en el que no pensó en su momento.

-Sería una gran coincidencia. -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.- Por cierto, gracias por el carro, guapo.

Miyuki se sonrojo por el adjetivo junto con el beso rápido que le fue dado en la mejilla, y antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre la coincidencia, la chica hizo su jugada. Sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, la pelinegra había entrado al interior del automóvil indicándole al chofer avanzar.

-¡¿Ehhh?! -fue lo único que pudo exclamar Kazuya al ver su taxi alejarse con un pasajero que no era él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al momento de pasar por las puertas del hotel movió su cuello con la intención de relejarse, de alejar el estrés que comenzaba a acumular. No llevaba más de tres horas en américa o más específicamente en las Vegas Nevadas, y ya quería irse. Desde que aquella astuta joven le robara el transporte tuvo que esperar casi una hora para poder abordar otro, mientras sufría del frio y de escuchar platicas en otro idioma -que conocía pero- al que no estaba acostumbrado. Le intrigaba un poco la chica que le respondió al ser llamada _"Sanada"_ y el hecho de que le respondiera en japonés, pero lo dejo pasar nuevamente cuando se vio preso de unos brazos ajenos.

-¡Oh, mírate! Has crecido mucho Kazuya. -el comentario de la mujer que lo tenía abrazado, lo hizo notar que era uno de sus familiares.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo… ¿tía? -dudo el parentesco ya que en realidad no reconocía a la mujer.

-Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir…-decía la mujer.- Cuando tu padre nos dijo que le era imposible a él, pensamos que nos diría lo mismo de ti…

Durante el abrazo pudo ver detrás de la mujer lo que parecían ser más _"parientes",_ momento en que se arrepintió de no ver las fotos familiares del pasado que le mostro su padre con el propósito de que al menos tuviera una imagen de sus viejos parientes. Lo peor es la razón por la que se negó; en aquel momento estaba molesto porque _"su nada amable padre"_ le obligara a viajar, alejándose de su mundo de pelotas, bates, tierra y jugadas arriesgadas con el fin de buscar una victoria.

Sonriendo forzadamente al momento de contestar lo mejor que podía, recibió los saludos y comentarios que le decían las demás personas con diferentes grado de cercanía. Reconoció a algunos familiares de viejas reuniones, visitas al hospital o del funeral de su madre, conforme lo guiaban a la habitación que usaría esa noche.

-Han pasado mucho años en los que no nos hemos visto, que me hubiera gustado que te quedaras más días.-se lamentaba una de sus tías.

-Sí, lo siento. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La verdad era que podía quedarse por una semana, el entrenador del equipo le había dado algunos días de descanso ya que estaban fuera de temporada, sin embargo no deseaba hermanar mucho tiempo en un lugar que desconocía y con familiares a los que ni recordaba… Motivos por los cuales solo haría acto de presencia en la fiesta de la boda esa noche y regresaría a Japón al día siguiente en el vuelo de mediodía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de tan singular ceremonia, Miyuki solo estaba seguro de algo; los americanos o más específicamente sus familiares, eran unos sin vergüenzas. Aun no podía creer que su prima en cuanto el juez le dijera que podía besar al novio se le lanzara encima, enrollando las piernas en la cadera del chico, restregándose en el cuerpo contrario mientras le devoraba la boca con un beso pasional donde no supo que lengua era de quien. No es que él fuera un puritano -perdió su virginidad en cuanto salió de preparatoria- pero era japonés, creció sabiendo que eso solo se hacía en la intimidad de un cuarto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde se haría la fiesta, negó varias veces con la cabeza con la intención de quitar el recuerdo de ese momento de su mente. ¡Por dios! ¿Sus parientes no sabían el significado de pudor? No obstante por andar distraído con esa cuestión, fue tarde para el cátcher reaccionar y evitar chocar con alguien.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que iba a caer de espaldas al suelo, siendo detenido antes de que cayera al ser sujetado de una mano y la cintura por la persona con la que choco.

-Perdona…-escucho la voz de un hombre.- Oh, Miyuki.

El chico de lentes abrió los ojos que cerró cuando sintió que caería, observando que la persona en frente de él y que lo sostenía no era nadie más que…

-¿Sanada Shunpei? – murmuro desconcertado de que el pitcher estuviera ahí.

Estaba seguro que no era una alucinación después de todo, una alucinación no hubiera podido sostenerlo.

-Hey -saludo el pelinegro una vez que el castaño se equilibró- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber -dio como respuesta el ex cátcher de Seidou.

La última vez que se habían visto fue durante el último torneo de béisbol de preparatoria en su tercer año. Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo en silencio unos minutos y es que cada uno observaba los cambios que ocurrieron en el otro después de varios años. Miyuki se mordió la mejilla desde el interior para evitar silbar; Sanada tal vez era aún más alto, con músculos más definidos sin exagerar, el cabello igual de corto, cosas por el estilo...

-En realidad estoy aquí porque es la boda de mi tío… -confeso Sanada después de carraspear- … ¿Y tú?

-Ah, yo… espera, ¿tu tío? -el chico de lentes busco a los novios.

-Si…-respondió con duda el pelinegro al no entender porque Miyuki parecía incrédulo.

-La que se caso es una de mis primas lejanas. -confeso Miyuki observando al novio.

-Entonces…. Eso… quiere decir…-tartamudeaba Sanada asombrado por las casualidades de la vida.- Que tu familia… y mi familia…

-Sí. Algo así.

-Seremos familia o algo parecido.

-Son familiares lejanos. -aclaro Miyuki- No es como si yo fuera…

-¡No, somos familia! -proclamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del contrario.

El de lentes suspiro, ya no estaba entre sus capacidades lidiar con los animados escalándooslos, Sawamura había terminado con su paciencia durante la preparatoria y aun en la actualidad.

-Shunpei, ¿a quién estas molestando?

Los chicos voltearon ante la intervención de una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Miyuki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al reencontrarse con la pelinegra que le robo su transporte horas antes.

-¡Ah! La ladrona de taxis. -exclamo Kazuya señalando a la delincuente.

La chica se señaló a su misma ante la repentina acusación, intercambiado mirada con Shunpei que al no saber nada solo pudo encogerse de hombros. La acusada miro más detenidamente al muchacho, recordando de donde se le hacía conocido.

-¡Ah! El chico guapo del taxi. -exclamo con gran alegría señalándolo de vuelta.

Kazuya se sonrojo una vez más, y es que la chica lucía un vestido demasiado escotado que resaltaba su figura, podía estar molesto con ella pero era hombre y como tal era admirador de la belleza femenina en ciertas circunstancias.

-Nee-san, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Miyuki parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo por las palabras de Sanada al referirse a la chica. No es como si pudiera negar el parecido físico.

-¿Nee-san? -no pudo evitar repetir a modo de pregunta.

-Sí. -respondieron los pelinegros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ella es Naomi Sanada, mi única hermana. -presento Sanada- Él es Miyuki Kazuya, estábamos en diferentes equipos de béisbol en la preparatoria y nos enfrentábamos seguido en los torneos.

-Un gusto. -dijo el de lentes como respuesta condicionada al ser presentado.

-Hola. -la chica se acercó para saludar con su mano y un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme como es que se conocen? ¿Qué es eso del taxi? -pregunto muy curioso el pitcher.

Los involucrados decidieron explicarle, así como también le contaron a la chica que Miyuki era familiar de la mujer con la se casaba el tío Sanada. Naomi se disculpó con el cátcher, diciendo que de haberlo sabido, hubieran pasado un buen rato durante el viaje en el taxi al compartirlo y no se hubiera marchado sola.

-En serio Nee-san, no puedo creer que robaras un taxi ocupado.-decía con pesar Shunpei negando con la cabeza.

-Jajaja...-reía la chica de manera nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún mesero- Se me hacía tarde, no fue mi culpa que el avión en el que yo viajaba se retrasara, necesitaba llegar a la boda. -explicaba de manera rápida, encontrando al fin a uno de los meseros, el cual para su suerte llevaba lo que buscaba- Toma, es a modo de disculpa. -le tendió una de las copas de champaña que tomo de la bandeja del mesero

-No acostumbro… -intento negarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -animo la chica con su desbordante alegría, agarrando la mano derecha de Miyuki forzando a tomar la copa- ¡Salud!

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando como Naomi, se tomaba de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa. Por cortesía Miyuki le dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreando que sabía mejor de lo que esperaba. Era consciente que no era bueno bebiendo, principalmente porque terminaba haciendo o diciendo cosas que luego no recordaría y de las que se arrepentiría.

La tercera y última vez que bebió algo con alcohol, Kuramochi se encargó de contarle que nadie se dio cuenta que estaba borracho -dado que parecía normal, no hipaba, ni balbuceaba o alguna otra evidencia de borracho-, y debido a que parecía normal nadie lo detuvo de beber y ya con bastante de alcohol en su sistema comenzó a besar a cuanta chica se acercaba a él en el antro. Fue detenido por Sawamura quien había notado su aún más rara conducta de libertinaje, preocupado se acercó a detenerlo, no obstante Miyuki ya había olvidó la diferencia de género por lo que no pensó a la hora de besarlo muy apasionadamente; un golpe de parte del pitcher y una llave asfixiante de parte de la pareja de este -Kuramochi- fue todo lo que soporto antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Hey! ¡Miyuki Kazuya! -la voz y la mano enfrente de su rostro pertenecientes a Sanada, lo sacaron de sus recuerdos.- Miyuki…

-Perdón…-se disculpó por no prestar atención, mirando a su alrededor y solo encontrando a uno de sus acompañantes- Solo recordaba algo… ¿Y Naomi-san?

-Al parecer vio a unos de sus amigos y fue a saludar.

-Eso es sorprendente. Sus amigos incluso viajan hasta otro continente para celebrar. -dijo Miyuki impresionado realmente, él no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Era del tipo ermitaño, de los que amaban su país de nacimiento y preferían solo mandar alguna carta de felicitación disculpándose por no poder estar presente. Algo que hubiera hecho también en esa ocasión de no ser por su padre.

-Naomi estudia aquí en américa. -aclaro Shunpei sonriendo.- Nuestro padres se lo permitieron ya que podía recurrir a mi tío si algo pasaba.

-¡Oh! -fue todo lo que pudo decir Kazuya, dando otro sorbo a su bebida- No es porque me moleste ni nada, pero ¿no deberías estar con tus familiares? -pregunto después de unos minutos en los que se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Si soy una…

-Ya dije que no es por molestia… -interrumpió el cátcher- Es solo que es tu tío el que se casa, por lo que pienso que deberías estar a su lado…

-También es tu prima…

-Pero lejana, contrario de lo que es tu tío.

Quedando de nuevo en silencio, ambos chicos fingieron que se debía a que tomaron otro trago a su bebida.

-Si no te molesta me quedare aquí, después de todo mi inglés es pésimo. -dijo Shunpei con una sonrisa.

Miyuki rio levemente por tal respuesta y antes de contestar algo, le dio un nuevo trago a su copa y tomo unos bocadillos de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí, ofreciéndole unos a su acompañante.

-¿Y qué fue de ti después de la preparatoria? -pregunto Kazuya.- Escuche que rechazaste un contrato para ser profesional

-Sí, bueno…-poso una mano detrás de su nuca- Amo el béisbol y todo eso… pero no creo ser capaz de dedicarme a eso por completo.

-¿Por eso rechazaste a los Bears? -pregunto el castaño- Realmente pensé que nos volveríamos a enfrentar más adelante o algún día formaríamos batería en la liga profesional.

-Lamento haberte fallado. -sonrió el pelinegro.- Por el momento mi enfoque está en la universidad.

-Pero estas en el equipo de la universidad, ¿cierto? -continuo el castaño, no queriendo pensar sobre que alguien como Sanada dejara aquel deporte tan fácilmente.

-Sí… bueno, me dieron una beca deportiva, así que era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Mi carrera es cara. -contesto el azabache encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué carrera tomaste? -preguntó curioso.

-Medicina de deporte.

-Oh. -no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Qué?

-No espere que tomaras aquella carrera.

-Quizás no me sienta capaz de jugar béisbol profesional pero me gustaría ayudar a los jugadores si llegaran a resultar lastimados…

-Creo que entiendo…

-Tú te lastimaste en tu segundo año, ¿verdad? En nuestro partido en la final del torneo de otoño. -El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, no imagino que alguien más que su equipo se enterara de su lesión en aquella época- Me di cuenta... además, como sabes Sawamura y Raichi se hicieron amigos en su segundo año, solo tuve que indagar un poco para verificar mi sospecha. -contesto la duda silenciosa de Miyuki sobre como sabia de su lección.

-Como siempre Sawamura habla de más.

-Hahaha. Bueno es una de sus cualidades. -reía el pelinegro, en acuerdo de que el chico hablaba muy fácil de algunas cosas.- Pero eso me ayudo para enterarme.

-Indagas demasiado.

-Solamente por ti. -contesto con una sonrisa sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

Aunque un poco incómodo por tales palabras, Miyuki continuo la plática; en donde hablaron sobre cómo les iba en sus vidas actualmente. Sanada preguntaba sobre la vida de un jugador profesional mientras Miyuki preguntaba sobre la vida universitaria. Observaban de manera fugaz como se desarrollaba la fiesta a su alrededor; todos los invitados parecían muy felices disfrutando de la comida, la música ambiental y la compañía.

Sanada le conto que vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad y que se llevó una sorpresa -igual que Miyuki en ese momento al saberlo- al ser compañero de habitación de Yuki, el antiguo capitán de Seidou. Le conto sobre lo bien que la pasaba con sus compañeros y los placeres de la vida que le mostraban sus amigos.

Ya que ninguno estaba realmente cómodo con ese tipo de ambiente, se recargaron en una de las paredes y comenzaron a hablar sobre su opinión referente a la vestimenta o actitud de los demás. Disfrutando de la plática y la compañía hasta que un tipo con traje llamativo -el maestro de ceremonia- comenzó a hablar a través del micrófono, atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Que se acabó el tiempo de comer y platicar, porque llego la hora para que los novios abran la pista de baile. -tradujo Miyuki, señalando con la mano en la que traía un nueva copa hacia la pareja de la noche.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el frente, donde su prima lejana y su tío respectivamente, caminaban de la mano hacia el centro de la pista dispuestos a dar paso al baile. Miyuki dejo su copa en una mesa cercana y se quitó sus anteojos para limpiarlos un poco debido a que vio borroso, probablemente sus anteojos se habían ensuciado. Sanada miro alrededor, los invitados comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares para ir a la pista, el ambiente había cambiado a uno todavía más romántico.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar del hotel?

Kazuya miro interrogante a su acompañante por tan repentina propuesta pero al notar el mismo cambio que el contrario acepto sin dudar. Ninguno estaba por el momento dispuesto a conseguir alguna cita de aquel lugar. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la barra del bar de aquel hotel americano y entre alguna platica trivial siguieron bebiendo una que otra bebida alcohólica; riendo por alguna anécdota cómica he intentado ser filósofos con alguna lección que les dio la vida en su corta existencia.

Miyuki le conto que acepto el contrato profesional al instante en que se graduó y que por azares del destino termino viviendo con Kuramochi; su viejo amigo que estudiaba la universidad. Youichi rentaba un departamento cerca de la universidad pero hubo incendio en el edificio y del cual él se enteró, por ese motivo le propuso vivir juntos, el universitario pagaría la renta ya que se negaba a aceptar la propuesta si no se lo permitían. También le conto que su casa al final resulto ser otra versión del dormitorio de la preparatoria ya que viejos amigos pasaban seguido por ahí. Así como que un año después su equipo le propuso también un contrato a Sawamura, descubriendo sin querer -al encontrarlo en un momento nada decente- su relación con Kuramochi, razón por la que pasaba gran parte de la semana en su casa en vez de la de él.

 _ **.**_

Habían permanecido alrededor de una hora bebiendo, platicando y alejando a una que otra chica que les quiso hacer compañía, hasta que decidieron probar su suerte en algún casino; argumentando el querer disfrutar de las atracciones que les ofrecía la ciudad del pecado. Por petición de Miyuki y al ser quien pondría el presupuesto para divertirse esa noche, la primera parada fue el casino más cercano. Se dirigieron al lugar caminando, su hotel estaba en el centro de la ciudad y por lo tanto estaban rodeados de varios lugares interesantes que estaban dispuestos a visitar a lo largo de la noche o al menos en lo que duraba la fiesta.

Al castaño ya con unas copas de más, se le hizo fácil intentar probar su suerte en aquellos juegos de azar donde se apostaban cantidades de dinero elevadas y le pareció un buen momento al estar acompañado de Sanada. Contaba con una buena cantidad de dinero al ser un jugador profesional, además de que por una vez que lo hiciera no creía tener problemas en el futuro. ¡El buen consejero llamado alcohol hacia estragos en su cerebro sin que él y su compañía lo notaran!

 _ **.**_

Sanada fue el encargado de escoger el primer juego de azar de esa noche, no lo pensó mucho al escoger las máquinas tragamonedas que los recibieron en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Les pareció divertido al inicio al ganar poco o mucho, pero conforme vieron que perdían su suerte se dirigieron hacia el interior de la instalación para probar los demás juegos de azar. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas en el lugar.

Probaron suerte en el bingo pero al poco tiempo les pareció aburrido y tedioso, con la bebida etílica que tomaron durante su plática en el hotel corriendo por sus venas, deseaban disfrutar de la adrenalina y el suspenso que les proporcionaron más adelante los juegos con cartas como el baccarat o el poker, aunque Sanada se abstuvo de jugar al desconocer muy bien como jugarlos, se dedicó a apoyar a Miyuki desde su lado, festejando al ver que el chico de lentes tenia cierto don para ese tipo de juegos.

Una vez que terminaron de divertirse con las cartas, fue el turno de Sanada para probar suerte en la ruleta, donde para sorpresa de los demás contrincantes, el pitcher resulto muy buen adivinador. Miyuki para entonces creía que podría aumentar su fortuna aliándose con ese chico, aunque también disfrutaba siendo el traductor y más al ser testigo del poco nivel de inglés que poseía Sanada.

Para descansar de su buena fortuna decidieron probar con el blackjack en algunas máquinas de los niveles superiores mientras volvían a disfrutar de un wisky. Algunas chicas rubias y de dotes exuberantes se les pegaron al ver que ambos chicos estaban ganando bastante dinero, querían unirse a la diversión masculina para que les pagaran un rato la diversión. Ni Kazuya ni Shunpei para entonces pensaron en el bien o mal que estaban, se dedicaban solamente a disfrutar y aquellas chicas no perdían oportunidad para robarles algunos besos o dejarse manosear.

Por propuesta de una de las chicas, la última atracción que jugaron fue el craps. Miyuki se encargó de explicarle rápidamente las reglas y el modo de juego a su compañero, ya que al menos quería disfrutar de un juego con su compañero. Y a pesar de que durante todo el rato, prácticamente ambos chicos ignoraron a sus pegatinas y festejaban solo entre ellos, las chicas siguieron pegadas a ellos.

Cuando ambos chicos se sentían satisfechos, decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Todo el dinero recaudado fue depositado en la cuenta de Sanada, al acordar que por el momento para evitar que en Japón la prensa se entera que el jugador se encontraba divirtiendo en los casinos de Las Vegas, no es que importara mucho pero el cátcher odiaba el hecho de dar entrevistas a la prensa amarillista.

 _ **.**_

La siguiente parada fue una discoteca, a la cual ninguno de los chicos recordaba como llego… pero se respondía al sentir como aquellas chicas se frotaban contra sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Cualquier chico que sintiera como aquellas chicas sinvergüenzas se pegaban a ellos, hubiera experimentado alguna reacción por ellas, las hubiera deseado besar, abrazar o algo más… pero ninguno de ellos deseo aquello.

El único estremecimiento que sintieron y que subió el calor de su cuerpo fue cuando sus miradas a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar se encontraron. Miyuki desvió su mirada al recordar esa sensación que nunca supo describir y que lo asustaba pues cometía errores cada vez que aparecía. Había comenzado a sentir aquello siempre que se encontraba con Sanada en los torneos durante su tercer año, hacia un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse durante los descansos de algún partido que tuvieran y es que solo lo sufría en esos momentos porque gracias a su amor por el deporte podía perderse en la pasión del juego y olvidar su alrededor.

Sanada no dejo de mirar a Miyuki. Había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con el chico después de varios años de solo verlo a través de la televisión y deseaba decir algunas cosas pero suponía que al hacerlo el contrario se incomodaría y se iría sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Lo dejo pasar al tomar una cerveza, ahora eran _"parientes"_ y podría ir a buscarlo en algún momento con esa excusa. Desconocía por qué esa obsesión de querer ser algo del chico de lentes, pero siempre había tenido el deseo de querer hablar con él.

Cuando las chicas comenzaron a insinuarles algo más íntimo, fue el momento de los chicos para deshacerse de ellas. Ninguno se sentía atraído por ellas y mucho menos eran de los que buscaran una aventura para el momento, de eso estaban seguros a pesar de que Shunpei comenzaba a tambalearse un poco debido al alcohol y aunque Kazuya parecía estar bien ya que hablaba normal y caminaba bien, la verdad es que ya estaba muy perdido.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -pregunto Miyuki al salir del lugar, sintiendo una ráfaga del viento.

-Sho…sholo hay… hip… que deshcanshar. -dijo con gran dificultad el pelinegro, el sentir el aire frio de la noche había hecho que el alcohol alterara aún más su sistema.- Entreshmos… vamosh a algún lugar… hip… a comersh algo… hip

-Que buena idea. -apoyo el contrario, quien ya no era del todo conscientes de sus acciones aunque lo pareciera.

Sin saber realmente a donde se dirigían, caminaron uno apoyado en el otro para caminar. Hablando de puras tonterías que en su momento les parecían el mejor chiste del mundo. Las personas que los veían pasar, solo podían calificarlos como un par o al menos a uno de ellos, como borrachos. Después de un rato de caminar encontraron lo que parecía un local de comida, donde se adentraron y tomaron asiento esperando a la mesera, que no tardo en atenderlos.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?

-Cualquier cosa y una par de cervezas por favor. -siendo Miyuki el que hablaba mejor el inglés fue el encargado de ordenar.

La chica dudo un poco sobre la orden, después de todo servían varios platillos. Viendo el estado de sus clientes dedujo que lo mejor sería ayudar al chico pelinegro a bajar su borrachera, por lo que para él pidió un caldo de pollo picante mientras que para el chico de lentes encargo algo más ligero, no parecía tener problemas con el alcohol.

-Aquí tienen sus órdenes. -interrumpió la chica la casi nula conversación que tenían.

Ambos chicos ya no sabían si hablaban o pensaban lo que querían decir en la conversación, pero ninguna era realmente consciente de que estaban borrachos. Agradecieron a la chica, quien rio un poco porque el castaño le hablo en otro idioma y el chico pelinegro intento hacerlo en ingles pero el alcohol lo hizo sonar raro.

Comieron en silencio intentando centrar su atención en el partido de béisbol que mostraba la pantalla televisiva del local. Aunque no era un remedio mágico, Sanada poco a poco sentía su mente más despejada pero no lo suficiente como para que el razonamiento se hiciera cargo, por otra parte Miyuki ya no sabía si era él o el estadio de béisbol era atacado por elefantes rosas en tutu acompañados por mapaches japoneses que cambiaban las pelotas y bats por hojas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Shunpei si el pitcher había fallado al lanzar aquella bola por culpa de que el mapache le bajara los pantalones o era su imaginación, cuando un grupo de jóvenes entro al local de manera escandalosa, pidiendo bebidas y comida porque celebraban que unos amigos se habían casado.

 _ ***Boda. Boda. Boda***_ aquella palabra se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de los dos jóvenes, quienes intentaban asociarla con algo.

-¿La boda? ¡Cierto la boda! -exclamo Shunpei al recordar un poco.

Se levantaron de golpe de su lugar y se acercaron a la caja para pagar lo consumido.

-¡Hey ¿sabes dónde es la boda?! Hahaha -pregunto Miyuki al cantinero para luego morirse de la risa, ya se encontraba totalmente perdido.- Y deme otra cerveza.

Kazuya sentía que sus labios estaban resecos, además de que tenía la necesidad de beber pero no porque deseara la bebida… sino porque sentía sus labios resecos. Quería algo pero no sabía especificar qué era aquello que calmaría el calor que sentía.

-¿Boda? -pregunto el cantinero al no entender a lo que se referían los chicos, y dándole la bebida al chico de lentes.

-La doda… Hahaha… Dije: La doda… Hahaha…

El moreno solo podía observar como su acompañante ya estaba ahogado en el alcohol pero poco importaba porque él estaba igual, incluso le pareció gracioso el comentario. ¡Cuando estas borracho hasta el hecho de ver una cucaracha sobre ti parce divertido!

-Ya sabesh amigo… el luga donde she shelebran lash bodash…-intentaba explicar a su manera el azabache- Nosotros dos… lugar de bodas… debemosh iiirr. -se señaló a sí mismo y a Miyuki.

-Oh…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Día siguiente~**_

 _ **~Momento inicial…~**_

-Diablos…-dijeron a la vez, agarrando con las manos sus cabezas que dolían debido a la resaca.

El ultimo recuerdo que por el momento llego a la memoria de Sanada lo hizo levantarse de manera abrupta de su lugar.

-Cierto… ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi familia? -pregunto el pelinegro como si el castaño tuviera la respuesta.

-¡Diablos! Mis tías… -dijo ahora el castaño ante la mención de la familia- Me darán un sermón… ¿Dónde está mi celular? ¿Mis lentes? -buscaba a los alrededores sin levantarse de la cama, le era imposible por el dolor.

-De este lado. -respondió el moreno.

Shunpei agarro los objetos de su compañero que se encontraban en el suelo de su lado, al darse la vuelta y entregarlos las manos de ambos se tocaron sonrojándolos, lo que había pasado en aquella habitación había hecho que su actitud entre ellos cambiara. No podían mantener la mirada o el contacto físico sin pensar en que habían traspasado una línea que no volvería a ser la misma.

-Gra… gracias… -se acomodó los lentes- ¡Maldición! 50 llamadas… -exclamo, al ver la pantalla de su celular.

No es que le preocupara tanto en realidad, pero la verdad es que no se encontraba de ánimos para recibir algún sermón por no llegar a _"casa"_. Ya era mayor de edad y ni siquiera a su padre le daba explicaciones, además de ser un responsable jugador profesional.

-Si tú tienes 50, yo tendré 100. -dijo el azabache en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

Sin lograrlo en realidad. El silencio seguía y cada vez más tortuoso. Eran conscientes que en aquella habitación de hotel -del que ni recordaban el nombre-, habían hecho más que dormir, habían pasado la noche disfrutando de algún placer carnal o al menos uno de ellos había disfrutado, porque el otro ahora sufría de dolores. Nadie podría culparlos por no saber cómo sobrellevar la situación, nunca se habrían imaginado que entre ellos habría un contacto de ese tipo, ¿qué se le decía a un viejo conocido con el que te acabas de reencontrar una noche antes y al despertar descubres que fue tu pareja por una noche? ¿Qué se le dice sin exponer más de lo que ya expusieron?

En realidad ninguno estaba escandalizado por el hecho de hacerlo con otro hombre, ambos eran de mente muy abierta en ese sentido al tener amigos con ese tipo de gustos; Miyuki con Kuramochi y Sawamura, mientras que Sanada con algún amigo de la universidad.

-¡Ok, ya no aguanto! -Exclamo- Dime todo lo que recuerdas de ayer. -exigió el mapache harto de aquella situación llena de incomodidad, odiaba aquellas situaciones.

Siempre había gustado de tener todo en su vida bajo control, odia aquella sensación donde no podía hacer nada.

-Bueno… -empezaba hablar el azabache.

-¡Espera! -hablo de nuevo interrumpiéndolo-…Primero hay que vestirnos… Y consígueme alguna pastilla para… para…- un leve rubor aparecieron en sus mejillas inevitablemente-…el dolor de caderas…

-¡Pfff! -se tapó la boca antes de que la carcajada saliera.

Le era imposible no querer reírse al ver lo adorable que se veían las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño; eso realmente era lindo y poco común. ¿Cuántos habrían tenido aquel privilegio? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, alejando aquel pensamiento. No era lindo, ni tampoco importaba cuantos lo habían visto así… ¿cierto?

-¡Maldito Sanada! -avergonzado y aguantándose el dolor de sus caderas empezó a lanzarle cuanto objeto tenía a su alcance al azabache quien esquiva los objetos con dificultad por el poco tiempo de separación.

-¡Espera! ¡Stop! -Gritaba esquivando las cosas.- ¡Ya, para! ¡Hablemos!

Aun cuando había podido esquivar varios objetos, le fue imposible esquivar la lámpara de noche que fue lanzada y ocultada detrás de una almohada, dando de lleno en su frente.

… _ **.**_

 _Se encontraban los dos sonriendo al momento de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. Sin poder contenerse más, lo beso con la intención de asfixiarlo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y lo empotraba ahí para que no se alejara._

 _-¿Listo? -preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa y posando sus manos en las caderas de su acompañante al separase del beso._

 _-Se gentil conmigo, Shun~ -hablo con una sonrisa el castaño abrazado al cuello del moreno._

 _Claramente ambos seguían alcoholizados pero eso no importaba mientras el calor de su cuerpo bajara. Además, todo carecía de valor al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del cátcher y aquella mirada que reflejaba el mismo que deseo que él sentía._

 _-No si me lo dices con aquella voz…_

… _ **.**_

Un vago recuerdo y _"extraño"_ atravesó la mente del pitcher desconcertándolo por completo, provocando un gran sonrojo que incluso sorprendió a Miyuki.

-¡Waa! Eso dolió -se quejó sobándose la parte afectada- ¡Alto Miyuki! ¡De acuerdo, perdón! ¡Pero me fue inevitable no hacerlo! ¡Te veías lindo sonrojado!

Ante aquella frase avergonzó tanto al castaño, que si importarle ya sus dolencias se acercó al pelinegro y empujarlo con gran esfuerzo para sacarlo de la habitación, completamente desnudo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora largo! -dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara del moreno.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo golpeando la puerta- ¡Espera, mi ropa! ¡Miyuki!

-¡Vístete allá afuera! -dictamino al momento de abrir un poco la puerta para lanzarle su ropa en la cara y volver a cerrar.

-¿Qué va a pasar si alguien me ve?

-¡A mí me da igual si alguien lo hace! ¡Ahora ve por las pastillas!

Miyuki tomo su ropa del suelo para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha, la cual necesitaba… No obstante su conciencia no lo dejaría, así que con fastidio regreso a la puerta y le quito el seguro. Si el azabache era inteligente abriría la puerta. Retomo el camino al baño, quería tranquilidad y solo ahí la obtendría de momento.

Su ducha fue tranquila y relajante, despejo todo de su mente, tal vez no recordaba pero estaba bien, no quería saber nada por el momento… Disfrutaba del agua resbalar por su cuerpo sin embargo aquella sensación no fue posible al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

-Miyuki, te he traído lo que me pediste. -dijo con un tono alegre y de burla crispando los nervios del castaño.

-En un momento salgo. -contesto con pesar.

¿Por qué Sanada parecía menos afectado? Eso le fastidiaba, de ese modo parecía ser él el único que tomaba todo aquello como algo de mucha importancia. Cerró la llave de la regadera, tomando una toalla y secándose todo el cuerpo para luego ponerse de nuevo su ropa. Salió del baño y observo el lugar, no había podido obsérvalo del todo bien por otras preocupaciones; la habitación era espaciosa, una sola cama matrimonial ya ordenada, el piso estaba libre de las botellas que se topó al levantarse y en la esquina de la cama se encontraba sentado cómodamente el azabache arruinado su vista.

-¿Más calmado? -pregunto con una sonrisa Sanada viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Dónde están las pastillas? -pregunto.

-Allí. -señalo con una sonrisa más grande el azabache irritando al castaño, el cual no podía creer en la situación bizarra en la que se encontraba.

-Bien. ¿Qué recuerdas? -pregunto directo, no queriendo alargar más el infierno.

Mientras más rápido acabara todo más rápido podría olvidarse e irse del lugar. Miyuki se tomó las pastillas, le quitarían el dolor de cabeza y caderas. Miro al azabache que extrañamente se veía feliz y calmado, eso lo irritaba por saberse el único adolorido.

-No mucho en realidad. Mis recuerdos son confusos. -contesto Sanada desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué recuerdas? -volvió a preguntar.

-Mmm… pues recuerdo como inicio nuestra travesía por Las Vegas…

-Nos escapamos de la boda. -comento Miyuki, la boda había sido un aburrimiento total para él- Y todo porque ya estábamos algo tomados.

-Sí, todo era mejor que estar en esa aburrida fiesta de boda. -concordó Sanada con una sonrisa.

-Después de haber huido de la boda recuerdo habernos escabullido en varios lugares.

-Yo recuerdo habernos encontrado con unas chicas demasiado pegajosas, las cuales se nos pegaron en un casino.

-Yo también recuerdo aquello… tampoco hay duda de que nos emborrachamos aún más por culpa de ellas…

-Recuerdo que entramos en un strippers… ¿o me equivoco? -comento confuso el moreno, eso no lo recordaba bien.

-Era eso o un antro, no sé. Creo que las chicas nos llevaron allí… -intento recodar Miyuki pero sus recuerdos del día anterior eran un caos.

-¿A cuántos bares habremos entrado? -Pregunto Sanada- Recuerdo como tres bares… o un restaurante… recuerdo que me enchile con algo…

-Yo en mis más vagos recuerdos creo haber visto a Elvis cantando y bailando enfrente de mí…

-¿Elvis? ¿Elvis Presley? ¿Es en serio? Yo no lo recuerdo… -un tono de burla quiso salir de su voz pero aguanto ya que de lo contrario recibiría más golpes.

-¿Entonces se lo está inventando mi mente? -se dijo así mismo Miyuki.

No podía asegurar que el haber visto aquel personaje fuese real pues recordaba también haber visto elefantes y mapaches… sin embargo enserio tenía la impresión de haber visto a un Elvis.

-Es lo más probable, también puede que nos hayamos encontrado a alguien vestido así por las calles. -comento encogiéndose de hombros, aquel músico no le era de mucho interés- Yo recuerdo una iglesia y un escenario de obra de teatro.

-La de la boda de nuestros primos. -hablo Miyuki, viéndolo como tonto.- Y lo otro tal vez un espectáculo al que asistimos…

-No, es muy diferente a esa… había gente desconocida además de que era extravagante el lugar.

-¿Nos habremos adentrado a otra boda sin permiso…? -preguntó al aire- Ya sabes, la borrachera nos hizo pensar que era la iglesia donde se estaba celebrando la de nuestros parientes o algo.

-Probablemente…

-¿Recuerdas como haber llegado a este lugar…? -hizo la pregunta con algo de incomodidad y es que la había evitado desde el inicio.

-…No… pero creo que… sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurrió aquí…

El silencio regreso, así como la incomodidad en el aire. Guardaron varios minutos silencio esperando al que el otro hablara para romperlo pero nadie se atrevía… hasta que Kazuya encontró la solución al problema…

-… ¿Has oído aquella frase: _"Lo que pase en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"_?

-… Sí. -contesto el moreno intuyendo hacia donde iba el castaño.

-Hagamos caso a aquella grandiosa frase. -dijo el castaño como si presentara ante el mundo la cura a una gran enfermedad.

Sanada lo medito unos segundos, la propuesta parecía ser o que ambos necesitaban para intentar reparar la línea de amistad que apenas forjaban.

-Me parece bien. -apoyo.

Después de eso ninguno volvió a hablar y solo buscaron alguna pertenencia que se les fuera olvidar. Les sorprendió ver algunas bolsas las cuales se encontraban arriba de algún mueble y que descubrieron que era suyas al ver sus nombres escritos sobre ellas. Pensando que quizás compraron algo en su laguna etílica, lo tomaron sin revisar.

Salieron de la habitación y como si no se conocieran Miyuki salió primero del hotel, por respeto espero a que el contrario saliera además que no podía dejar al chico a la deriva sabiendo que no podía hablar del todo el inglés.

-¿De qué te ríes? -pregunto Kazuya, al ver como Sanada se ahogaba su risa con una mano.

-Por nada…-dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Habla.

-La recepcionista...

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Te gusto? -pregunto molesto inconscientemente el castaño.

-No es eso… Es que me pregunto sobre si te hice algo.

-¿Por qué te pregunto aquello? -el carmín de sus mejillas se hizo más notorio.

-Es que me dijo que ayer en la noche parecíamos tan felices y ahora pareces tan serio y enojado como si hubiéramos peleado, la chica de seguro pensó que éramos pareja. -respondió aun con la sonrisa en el rostro y mirando fijamente al más bajo, puesto que las reacciones que hacia lo hacían ver tierno.

-¡Que estupidez! -dijo dando la vuelta y comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por el azabache.

.

Ambos llegaron a su hotel del cual ninguno debió haber salido o al menos eso pensaba Miyuki. En cuanto entraron, Kazuya se topó con sus familiares que lo miraban con reproche y preocupación.

-Creo que es hora de que te deje solo…-le dijo Sanada intentando escaparse pero el castaño no lo dejo, tomándolo de la camina antes de que huyera.

-Me ayudas a zafarme del sermón, para empezar fue tu culpa.

-Te ayudo si tú me ayudas con la mía ¿te parece? -el castaño asintió a la propuesta, no era tan mal trato.

Si ambos estaban juntos de alguna manera podrían zafarse del sermón. Una vez el trato hecho, entre los dos tuvieron que explicarles a sus familiares que habían estado paseando por allí y que se había pasado un poco de copas por lo que se quedaron por seguridad en un hotel cerca de donde se emborracharon, explicando también el cómo se conocían para los que no lo sabían. Los familiares se olvidaron del mal rato y de modo muy alegre empezaron a hablar sobre las coincidencias del mundo olvidando el asunto importante, después de todo los chicos estaban bien. Y es que nadie noto que Miyuki caminaba de manera rara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Aeropuerto de las vegas~**_

Caminaba junto a sus padres para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de nuevo a Japón; se encontraba totalmente cansado por lo que planeaba dormir durante todo el viaje, tal vez físicamente estaba bien pero mentalmente estaba agotado. Mientras observaba como las personas delante de él entregaban el boleto para subir, recordó que ya no pudo hablar con Miyuki después de haber explicado a sus familiares donde habían pasado la noche ahora tendría que buscar la manera de hablar con él más adelante, tal vez le pediría el favor a Yuki.

Una vez en su asiento correspondiente del avión, Sanada se puso los audífonos para escuchar música y dormir con tranquilidad, sin más que hacer se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus sueños…

… _ **..**_

 _-Se gentil conmigo, Shun~ -hablo con una sonrisa el castaño abrazado al cuello del moreno._

 _Sintió la excitación concentrarse en un solo punto, en su entrepierna. Reforzó el agarre en la cadera contrario, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo._

 _-No si me lo dices con aquella voz…_

 _El azabache empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo del castaño; al principio con caricias amorosas pero que no tardaron en subir cada vez más y más de nivel. La ropa del de lentes fue retirada poco a poco por el pelinegro, y viceversa, el castaño no deseaba solo dejarse llevar. Lo primero en irse fueron el saco y las playeras del traje que portaban, siendo seguidos por el pantalón._

 _Miyuki no podía mantener un ritmo apropiado de su respiración, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más mientras la mano de Sanada se deslizaba por su abdomen con la única intención de detenerse al llegar a su miembro, el cual estimulo con suaves acaricias sobre la única prenda que quedaba, el bóxer. Soltó un gemido cuando su oreja era comida por los labios de su compañero a la vez que uno de sus pezones era apretado por la mano que dejo su entrepierna._

 _Los dos se encontraban completamente excitados y era hora de pasar a la acción, por lo que el pelinegro agarró una nalga de su pareja y lo pegó a él, mientras le besaba el cuello. Kazuya se excitó realmente al notar el miembro erecto del azabache pegado a él. Miyuki no podía contener los gemidos que dieron paso a una voz cada vez más sensual y necesitada, una voz que excitaba tanto a Shunpei por oírlo._

 _-Hoy va a ser tu día Miyuki Kazuya…_

 _Cargo a su pareja, el cual rodeo con sus piernas la cintura contraria, dejados llevar de esa manera hacia la cama, donde fue depositado con un poco de brusquedad. Intento levantarse pero el pelinegro se encimo sobre él impidiéndoselo al momento de apretarlo contra su cuerpo y el colchón._

 _Ante la mirada atenta del castaño, Sanada empezó a masturbar ambos miembros, pero la mano no era suficiente, ambos buscaban algo más. Shunpei buscaba más placer del cátcher, así como tenía que hacerlo gozar hasta llegar al orgasmo, ambos disfrutarían de esa noche._

 _Miyuki se quejó cuando su miembro fue abandonado por aquella mano, así como su boca por los labios contrarios. No obstante la inconformidad solo fue pasajera al sentir como su miembro era engullido por la boca contraria. Sanada había empezó a chupar el miembro del cátcher, de manera salvaje, fascinante y satisfactoria; como si el castaño fuera el ultimo dulce del planeta. Kazuya había despertado sus instintos más peligrosos y que no sabía siquiera que poseía, todo desde el momento en que le quito la ropa y vio aquel cuerpo frágil, bello, perfecto que solo lo excitaba._

 _Kazuya se retorcía de placer ante los movimientos de la lengua del azabache sobre su miembro. Sanada no aguataba más por lo que metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del castaño para que este los lamiera._

 _-Humedécelos…_

 _El cátcher obedeció mientras disfrutaba de como su falo salía y entraba de la boca de su compañero._

 _Cuando Miyuki se vino en su boca, para Sanada fue el momento de sacar los dedos de la boca del castaño para empezar a prepararlo. Lo hizo suavemente para no hacerle daño, al inicio Kazuya se quejó por la sensación de incomodidad pero conforme los dígitos salían y entraban de su interior simulando embestidas así como formaban tijeras, se iba excitando, pidiendo cada vez más y de manera rápida._

 _En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos del chico de lentes quien estaba perdido en las sensaciones placenteras del que era víctima, también se escuchaba el sonido obsceno que resultaba de la actividad que realizaba el pelinegro en la entrada de su pareja de esa noche. Sonidos que solo eran tortuosos para él y su miembro que se encontraba olvidado._

 _Cuando el moreno noto que su compañero estaba preparado después del tercer digito, lo coloco en cuatro aprovechando que se encontraba en un estado de ausencia por culpa del placer. La nueva posición dejo el trasero ajeno levantado y muy expuesto para él. Le separó un poco las nalgas para poder introducir su miembro de una sola estocada. Miyuki estaba estrecho pero también estaba caliente, cosa que resulto fascinante y placentero._

 _Algunas lágrimas de dolor salieron de los ojos cafés al ser invadido y al sentir las primeras embestidas lentas y dolorosas... fueron algunos minutos para que aquella sensación cambiara. Lo siguiente que supo Miyuki fue que eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, cosa que provocaba que los dos expresaran el deleite que sentía a través de gemidos de absoluto placer._

 _Kazuya pedía más fuerza y velocidad, causo que la lujuria aumentara en el moreno; ver a su pareja suplicando sexo le generaba una satisfacción de goce y aumentaba su hombría. Era una imagen perfecta pero su naturaleza le impedía complacerlo, dándole lo contrario para que suplicara por el placer que le daría hasta que sintiera la necesidad absoluta, hasta que rogara por ello como si la vida se le fuera._

 _El castaño insatisfecho por la lentitud invirtió rápidamente las posiciones siendo el de arriba, lo que él quería lo obtenía. Y lo que quería en ese momento era velocidad y profundidad. Sanada quedo bastante impactado por el arrebato contrario, y no fue hasta que Kazuya empezó a moverse sobre su miembro adentro, que salió de aquel estado._

 _Resignado a que su compañero no sería alguien domable, Sanada aferro sus manos en las caderas contrarias, aumentando las embestidas… el placer era grande. Sus rostros estaban cerca por lo que no dudaron unirlos. Besos llenos de pasión, lujuria y placer._

 _Las embestidas aumentaron cuando Sanada avisó que se encontraba a punto de llegar al límite; corriéndose dentro y provocando inmediatamente también el clímax del castaño, haciendo que éste se viniera entre los abdómenes de los dos. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente, no para ellos, unos veinteañeros en plena juventud sumergidos en el estado que les provoco la bebida etílica que tenían en su sistema._

 _-No es suficiente…_

 _Después de unos minutos en los que regulaban sus respiración y el estado organismo disminuía, Kazuya sonrió con arrogancia, comenzando a auto-penetrase de nuevo. Gimió cuando la anatomía del azabache crecía y se endurecía en su interior, afirmándole que para su compañero tampoco bastaba._

 _ **.**_

 _El castaño se dejó caer en el pecho de su pareja cansado después de algunas rondas más, en las que no hubo parte de la anatomía de su pareja que no fuese marcada…_

 _-No ha estado mal…-dijo Kazuya levantando el rostro para verlo._

 _-Hahaha -rio Sanada abrazándolo y saliéndolo de su interior para por acomodarse mejor a su lado en la cama- Mañana será igual o mejor…_

 _-Eso espero…-dijo para caer dormido._

 _Los dos se quedaron abrazados dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo._

… _ **.**_

Despertó sobre saltado y con un problema entre las piernas, el cual era cubierto gracias a que su madre se habría apiadado de él y lo cubrió con una manta. Miro a su alrededor, las luces del avión estaban en una luminosidad muy baja y los demás pasajeros se encontraban durmiendo. Se forzó a regular su respiración, limpiando el sudor que cubría su frente y parte de su cuello con la manta. No le sorprendía haber soñado con Miyuki después de lo pasado, aunque siendo honestos nunca había tenido un sueño húmedo tan claro, razón por la que comprendió que aquello no fue imaginativo sino fue un vago recuerdo de lo que paso esa noche en aquel hotel desconocido de las Vegas.

Ahora que recordaba aquello no podía negar que le fascino, no podía decir que no le excito ver el cuerpo de otro hombre… lo peor es que no sabía que hacer ahora con ese hecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Aeropuerto de Tokio~**_

Después ir a un país lejano, de convivir en una fiesta que no deseaba, de vivir una salida tan irreal con Sanada y de enfrentar a sus familiares, al fin había podido descansar un rato en la habitación en la que debió haber pasado la noche como indicaba el plan original. Se encontraba bajando del avión, cansado del viaje en más de un sentido.

Ambos habían decidido olvidar todo, acordando que si se volvían a ver se tratarían como normalmente se hubieran tratado con anterioridad, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Nada cambiara en su relación, la cual no era tan cercana para empezar. Se conocían de preparatoria como jugadores rivales en el béisbol y de allí no pasaba su relación de conocidos, aun ahora que tenían familiares que se casaron, no cambiaba la realidad. Simples conocidos.

Mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos obligándose a convencerse de que aquel viaje nunca ocurrió, salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi… _***Un taxi…***_ Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, no debía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. Solamente abordaría aquel transporte que lo llevaría a casa, en la cual sus compañeros de seguro lo esperaban. Vivía en Tokio por lo cual no estaba tan lejos.

Al llegar a su casa sin interrupciones y rápidamente al no haber tráfico, abrió la puerta y justo como pensó…

-¡Bienvenido Miyuki Kazuya! -grito su kohai más ruidoso desde preparatoria.

Sawamura se acercó rápidamente para recibirlo con un abrazo que correspondió. No le sorprendía el gesto ya que era algo habitual en el chico desde que se enteró de la relación que mantenía con Kuramochi, suponía que el haberlos encontrado en tan comprometedora escena los había acercado a cierto nivel.

-Bienvenido. -recibió Kuramochi, quien bajaba por las escaleras de la casa.

-Solamente espero que no hayan usado mi habitación por tener prisa. -dijo como saludo mirando a sus compañeros de convivencia, los cuales portaban ropa ligera.

No debía ser adivino para saber que habían estado ejercitándose de una manera placentera en la habitación. Al menos es lo que intuía al verlos con short, en el caso de Sawamura una playera sin mangas y en Kuramochi con el torso descubierto.

-¡C-claro que no! -exclamaron ambos sonrojados desviando la mirada.

-Haaa -suspiro con dramatismo- Pobre de mi cama. Al menos espero me hayan comprado un colchón y un enredón nuevo. -les dijo dramatizando.

-El colchón no, pero si las sabanas. -contesto el oji ambar con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Hahaha, Bakamura tenías que ser…-Miyuki empezó a reírse posando sus manos en su estómago, lo había dicho en broma pero su kohai nunca lo decepcionaba.- Mi estómago duele… Hahaha…

-¡Eijun! -exclamo alterado y sonrojado el peliverde.

Su pareja los había acababa de echar solito de cabeza, delatándolos con el mapache burlón que no dudaría hacer de aquello la burla de algunos días.

-¡Waaa! ¡Lo siento, Youichi! -exclamaba mientras era sometido a una llave que le estaba aplicando el peli verde por hablar de más.

-Hahaha… espera…-Miyuki dejo de reír de golpe, analizando la secuencia de los hechos.- ¡¿Usaron mi habitación?! -exclamo al fin dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Fue solo una vez…-contesto con dificultad el castaño aun siendo prisionero de la llave, tal vez si aclaraba aquello disminuía el error cometido.

-Es mejor que te calles Eijun. -le aconsejo Kuramochi soltando al menor, empezaba a ponerse azul.

-Pobre de mi habitación. -se lamentó Miyuki tirado en el suelo- ¿No les da vergüenza usar habitaciones de otros para saciar sus bajos instintos?

-No te quejes, limpie como se es debido. -contesto Kuramochi.

-Para ello tienen sus habitaciones. -hablo el castaño resignado de que su amada habitación había sido mancillada y perturbada.

-Mejor cuéntanos como te fue. -cambio el tema el peli verde, su vida sexual debía ser privada.

-Fue aburrido. -Respondió rápidamente al cambio de tema.

Los tres se fueron a la sala para poder hablar en mejor comodidad, el castaño se sentó en el sillón individual con cansancio. No quería hablar del viaje pero su experiencia le indicaba que evitar el tema solo alimentaria la curiosidad del menor y haría sospechar a su mejor amigo, alertándolo de que algo más paso.

-¿Las Vegas? ¿Cómo son? -pregunto con ojitos brillosos el pitcher.

-No lo sé. No fui a vagar por las calles que no conozco, solo terminaría por perderme. -mintió.-Además solo fui por una boda, no tenía más asuntos allá.

Le sentaba mal mentirle a sus amigos sabiendo bien que había vagado por las calles de la ciudad del pecado, divirtiéndose… pero en verdad no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, no al menos ahora que no tenía mucho de haber sucedido.

-Sabes Miyuki-sempai…-llamo Eijun sentándose en el sofá junto a su pareja.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás es coincidencia pero Raichi me dijo que Sanada-sempai…-ante las mención del azabache se tensó levemente-…también se fue a Las Vegas por asuntos familiares. Dijo algo sobre que algún pariente se casaría.

Todos guardaron silencio. La pareja observo la inexpresividad que mostraba el rostro de su amigo. Youichi sonrió entendiendo rápidamente que el mundo podría tener grandes coincidencias, y que las mismas se habían presentado de una manera nada favorable para el cátcher.

-¡Oh! Entonces se hicieron familiares ustedes dos. -Hablo con burla el peli verde- ¿Qué son? ¿Hermanos políticos? ¿Primos? -preguntaba molestando al cátcher.

-No somos nada. -respondió rápidamente Miyuki, forzando a que su ceño no se frunciera.

-Sí, claro. -Contesto Kuramochi con sorna.- Siempre me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas en el pasado…-comento indirectamente.

-¡Oh! Qué envidia. Yo quisiera ser familiar de alguien como Sanada-san. -hablo Eijun interrumpiendo todo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto esta vez Kuramochi mirando al menor.

-No te pongas celoso Youichi~

-¡No lo estoy, Bakamura!

Ignorando la discusión "amorosa" de la pareja, empezó a remover su bolso, lugar donde guardo su celular. Mientras removía sus cosas se encontró con la bolsa que poseía su nombre y la cual guardo sin siquiera ver su contenido. Preguntándose por lo que había dentro, la abrió para curiosear en lo que sus acompañantes seguían discutiendo. Se extrañó al ver que se trataba de una carpeta delgada. No recordaba la procedencia de dicho objeto, así como tampoco el por qué la compraría.

Al mismo tiempo en que Eijun se sentaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Kuramochi profundizando el beso que le dio para calmar sus celos, Miyuki saco la carpeta de su bolsa para abrirla, sus ojos agrandaron de sorpresa al ver que guardaba en el interior…

…Más recuerdos aparecieron.

-Ahora entiendo de donde venía el Elvis…-comento en un susurro deprimiéndose.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Universidad de Tokio~**_

-¡Regrese! -exclamo entrando a la habitación.

-Bienvenido. -dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, quitando su vista del manga que leía para ver a su compañero quien se adentraba a la habitación que compartían como club de béisbol universitario.

-Ya regrese Yuki-san. -saludo el menor lanzando sus cosas a la cama para después tirarse en ella.

-¿Te sucedió algo Sanada? -pregunto preocupado porque su compañero no parecía tan feliz como se fue.

-Solamente una locura de Las Vegas. -respondió con una sonrisa triste- Una que no podré olvidar. -hablo con aun en mente los recuerdos lujuriosos que había tenido en el avión.

-No sé de lo que me hablas.

-Ni yo lo se Yuki-san. -Respondió ocultando su rostro en la almohada.- Estoy cansado.

-Pero aun así tienes que desempacar, mañana tienes clases. -le recordó al levantarse de su cama- Iré por unas bebidas, ¿quieres lo mismo de siempre?

-Por favor. -dijo el azabache girando su rostro para observar cómo se retiraba del cuarto.

Al estar solo con gran pesar se sentó en la cama y empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta que había llevado, no era gran cosa pues solamente se habían quedado por tres días por lo que solo había llevado los cambio de ropa correspondientes y algunas cuantas cosas de uso diario.

Mientras sacaba las cosas la bolsa con su nombre que encontraron en el hotel de paso apareció pero al levantarla una carpeta cruzo su camino. La tomo con confusión al no recordar haberla visto antes y mucho menos saber el contenido, al abrirla sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa que le genero leer el papel en su interior.

Porque a pesar de estar en inglés, era un inglés básico; uno que incluso él podía traducir.

 _ **~…creo haber visto a Elvis cantando y bailando enfrente de mí…~**_ Comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta al asociar las palabras de Miyuki, no podía creer lo que un viaje, alcohol y un sentimiento inconsciente podía hacer…

… _ **..**_

 _-Sanada Shunpei, ¿aceptas a Miyuki Kazuya como tu esposo? -cantaba un hombre personificando a un Elvis Presley…_

… _ **..**_

Yuki entro de nuevo a la habitación y vio a su kohai reír como desquiciado, extrañado se limitó a recoger el papel que se le había caído a su compañero, escupiendo el sorbo que le había dado a su bebida.

 _ **Estado de Nevada**_

 _ **Certificado de Matrimonio**_

 _ **Esto es para certificar que el suscrito,**_ _ **Marlene Claudia Martínez Flores**_ _ **, el**_ _ **13**_ _ **de**_ _ **Noviembre**_ _ **de 20**_ _ **17**_ _ **, en**_ _ **Las Vegas**_ _ **, Nevada, unió en matrimonio legítimo a**_ _ **Sanada Shunpei**_ _ **de**_ _ **Tokio / Japón**_ _ **y**_ _ **Miyuki Kazuya**_ _ **de**_ _ **Tokio / Japón**_ _ **, con el acuerdo de ambos, en presencia de**_ _ **Isabel Guadalupe Rodríguez M.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Tetsuna: Ciao~ Ciao~**_

 _ **Marlene:**_ Esperamos les haya gustado

 _ **Angelice:**_ Y disfrutado n.n

 _ **Tetsuna:** _ Dedicado a Isabel


End file.
